Una tarea titánica
by Manu259
Summary: Puede enfrentar akumas, Noes y hasta el mismo Conde sin pestañear, pero hay una cosa que realmente considera una tarea casi imposible. Este Oneshot participa en el Reto: "Mitología Griega" del Foro" Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas". Espero les guste


**Una tarea titánica**

 **Buenas al que lea.**

 **Bienvenidos a un nuevo fic, que como muchos otros de los que he hecho participa en el foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.**

 **En este caso toco Mitología griega, cada quien puede elegir un mito y hacer una historia basada en este, pero no pueden solo cambiar a los personajes dentro del mito sino adaptarlo a la historia.**

 **Aclaro ahora, la historia está dentro del mundo del anime/manga pero no sigue la historia del manga por lo que puede ser considerado un AU.**

 **Yo elegí como personaje a Allen y el mito de Perseo, como dije estará adaptado y hay algunas cosas que cambie para que entre en la historia (si me descalifican por eso pido disculpas y lo aceptare).**

 **Bueno ya para dejar de aburrirlos los dejo con mi fic.**

 **Disclaimer: D-Gray Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino (quien espero pueda continuar con el manga) este fic participa en el reto: Mitología griega del foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.**

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

-Quiero casarme con Lenalee-.

Estas palabras no suelen decirse dentro de la Orden Negra, si acaso son usadas es por los científicos de cierta rama para despertar a su supervisor, pero incluso ahí lo que dicen es "Lenalee va a casarse", si alguien lo dijera como la persona que lo dijo recién, aunque fuera por error… nadie puede imaginar lo que le pasaría.

Entonces, ¿quién y por qué dijo estas palabras que son sinónimo de pedir que te maten?

En cuanto al quien, fue Allen Walker, un exorcista de pelo blanco que se unió hace ya 6 años, muchos lo conocen por su apetito voraz, cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo y personalidad amable.

En cuanto al por que, nuevamente esas palabras suelen ser usadas para despertar al supervisor, y en vista que Allen y Lenalee llevan saliendo unos años, a estas alturas sin importar la manera en que se diga Komui por lo general despierta y sale corriendo en busca del peliblanco para castigarlo.

Pero hay dos cosas diferentes con esas veces.

Primero Allen NUNCA, ni por error, diría esas palabras para despertarlo; por lo general lo hace Reever quien al menos se asegura de poner obstáculos en el camino de Komui… que realmente no hacen la gran diferencia pero da tiempo a Allen de saber que tiene que correr.

Segundo, y probablemente más importante, Komui estaba bien despierto cuando Allen le dijo esto.

-Disculpa Allen-kun, creo que no escuche bien, ¿podrías por favor repetir lo que dijiste?- Komui dijo fingiendo limpiarse los oídos, su expresión parecía amable pero el aura que salía de él decía "Te daré esta oportunidad para retirar esas palabras o sino", y nadie quería saber que era el "o sino".

Tragando fuerte Allen tomo una respiración profunda y volvió a decir.

-Quiero casarme con Lenalee-.

Pasaron exactamente 0,000001 segundos antes que la mano de un Komurin saliera desde la pared detrás de Komui y atrapara al exorcista quien ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

-¿Eh?- Fue el único sonido que Allen pudo hacer antes que Komui.

-PUUUUUUUUUULPOOOOOOO- Gritara a los cuatro vientos haciendo que la Orden entera temblara y probablemente llegando hasta la rama asiática de la misma, y no a través del Arca. –¡Sabía que eventualmente llegaría a esto, mi linda hermanita me pidió que aceptara que ustedes estaban saliendo así que acepte por la bondad de mi corazón!-.

- _No, esa vez también lanzaste un Komurin contra mí y Lenalee lo destruyo antes de darte una larga charla que termino con una patada y forzándote a aceptar_ -. Allen pensó, pero no era el momento de corregirlo.

-¡Y aún después de eso tú aun quieres alejarla de mí, no pienses que te perdonare!- El resto del cuerpo del Komurin apareció, rompiendo la pared en el proceso. –No permitiré que ningún pulpo tenga a mi Lenalee, ¡el infierno no se comparara con el castigo que yo te daré!-

A estas alturas la mayoría de los científicos estaba buscando a Lenalee o el arma de dardos tranquilizantes que Reever hizo para estas situaciones, que aun estando cargada con tranquilizantes para elefantes necesitaba al menos tres tiros para frenar a Komui, pero nadie sabía dónde estaba Lenalee y el arma que Reever siempre deja en su escritorio había desaparecido misteriosamente.

-Espero estés preparado Allen Walker-. Komui dijo sonando más y más como un demonio.

La reacción normal de Allen en estas situaciones es entrar en pánico y buscar una manera de escapar, luego de tantas veces de repetirlo se había vuelto una especie de experto en el asunto y aun siendo atrapado por un Komurin como ahora encontraba una manera de soltarse y empezar a correr hasta que Lenalee lo salvara.

Todos estaban tan acostumbrados que no se molestaron en ver a Allen, cuya expresión era completamente sería y libre de miedo (por más que estuviera temblando por dentro).

-¿Luego de ese castigo me dejara casarme con Lenalee?-

Ante esto incluso Komui se quedó congelado, todos los presentes volteando a ver al peliblanco que miraba directamente a Komui sin preocuparse por el Komurin que aún lo tenía agarrado y probablemente le estaba cortando la respiración.

-¿Eh?- El Lee dijo sin entender lo que dijo.

-¿Luego de ese castigo me dejara casarme con Lenalee, Komui-san?- Allen repitió, nuevamente sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- El grito de Komui se volvió a escuchar esta vez acompañado de un aura asesina que podría haber roto el techo. –Ya veo, entonces tú no lo entiendes-. Komui hablo en una voz mezclada entre calma y sadismo. –¿En serio piensas que sobrevivirás?-

Esas palabras volvieron a despertar a los científicos que, si antes corrían, ahora volaban para tratar de salvar a Allen y tal vez incluso al mundo entero.

- _Ah, sabía que no sería tan fácil_ -. Allen pensó entrando en pánico internamente pero sin dejar que se mostrara en su expresión. -¿Qué puedo hacer para que me permita casarme con Lenalee?-

-NI SUEÑES QUE TE DEJARE, LA ÚNICA CIRCUNSTANCIA SERÍA SI PUEDES TRAER ESA INOCENCIA, Y AÚN ASÍ TAN SOLO LO CONSIDERARÍA-. Komui volvió a gritar pero dijo algo que llamo la atención de Allen.

-¿De qué Inocencia habla?- Allen preguntó, siendo un "lo consideraría" mejor que un… ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que Komui iba a hacer.

Pero ya que el supervisor estaba viendo rojo en este momento fue Reever quien explico.

-Veras, sabemos la ubicación de una Inocencia hace ya algún tiempo, pero sin importar que no es posible conseguirla, varios de los grupos de buscadores que enviamos no volvieron y los exorcistas que lo intentaron apenas y pudieron regresar, y esos fueron los afortunados, pero no eran capaces de decir que fue lo que los ataco, al parecer ni siquiera los akumas pueden acercarse por lo que la dejamos donde esta hasta que sepamos alguna forma de obtenerla sin sacrificar vidas-.

-Yo la traeré-. Allen dijo al instante.

-Eh, espera Allen, acaso no- Reever trato de hablar pero el peliblanco lo interrumpió.

-Escuche bien lo que dijo, Reever-san, traeré esa Inocencia-.

Al escuchar esto Komui… chasqueo los dedos y el Komurin soltó a Allen.

-Muy bien- El Lee saco una carpeta polvorienta de su escritorio y se la dio a Allen. –Aquí está la ubicación y todo lo que sabemos de la misma-

-Gracias, sin duda volveré con la Inocencia-. Allen dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia la sala del Arca.

-Me sorprende que le haya dado la oportunidad-. Reever le dijo al supervisor, dando voz a los pensamientos de todos.

- _¿Acaso él finalmente está madurando?_ \- Excepto por esa parte.

Pero esa idea fue barrida cuando escucharon la risa maniática del supervisor.

-Bueno, después de todo si yo le hiciera algo Lenalee vendría a rescatarlo, de esta manera no me pueden culpar jajaja-.

- _Eso pensé_ -. Los científicos pensaron al unísono compartiendo un suspiro.

-Pero Komui-san, Lenalee se preocupa por Allen, si algo le llegara a pasar en esa misión se pondría triste-. Johnny dijo haciendo que el Lee se diera cuenta de su error.

-¡Allen-kun!- Komui gritó tratando de ir tras él cuando varias paredes de acero cayeron y encerraron a todos.

-¡Maldición, el sistema de emergencia anti-Komui!-

-¿Qué es ese nombre?- Komui se quejó con Reever

-Rápido tenemos que desactivarlo, no podemos ni siquiera comunicarnos fuera de esta habitación hasta entonces-.

Todos los científicos empezaron a trabajar en la desactivación de ese sistema.

* * *

Mientras tanto.

Allen ya estaba en camino a la sala del Arca, por suerte la ubicación de esta Inocencia quedaba cerca de una de las puertas por lo que podría ir y volver en el mismo día.

-Hey Allen, ¿adónde vas?- Cierto pelirrojo preguntó viendo como parecía estar apurado.

-Komui-san me encargo recuperar una Inocencia- Allen le respondió deteniendo su carrera un momento.

-Ya veo-. Lavi dijo ojeando la carpeta en la mano del peliblanco e inmediatamente abriendo su ojo visible por la sorpresa. -¡¿Vas a ir por esa Inocencia?!- El conejo le gritó agarrándolo de los hombros. –No lo hagas, es un suicidio, puedes negarte a esta misión- Empezó a decir mientras lo sacudía.

-N-no es eso Lavi, me contaron sobre lo que paso pero no puedo negarme-. Allen le dijo agarrando los brazos de Lavi para que dejara de sacudirlo.

-¿Por qué?- Esta pregunta hizo que un fuerte sonrojo se apoderara de Allen, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el Bookman. -¿Qué pasa con esa cara, acaso Komui dijo que te podrías casar con Lenalee si tenías éxito?-

De alguna forma la cara de Allen se puso aún más roja que antes.

-Espera, no me digas que, ¿ACASO LE DIJISTE-

Antes que pudiera continuar Allen le tapó la boca con ambas manos.

-Ni una palabra, no le dije a Lenalee que iba a preguntarle- Allen susurro aun con la cara roja, pero con su aura de póker saliendo a la superficie, y tras varios años Lavi entendió que si no hacía caso cuando esa aura aparecía tendría que vender hasta sus órganos para pagar la deuda que Allen le dejaría.

El Bookman asintió varias veces y Allen retiro sus manos.

-Entiendo pero, si sabes que si esto hubiera resultado de otra manera podrías haber muerto antes que Lenalee tuviera tiempo de llegar, ¿cierto?-

-La verdad no quise pensar en eso-. Allen respondió su cara volviéndose pálida por la imagen mental que se formó involuntariamente.

-Bueno, si ese es el caso no puedo decirte que no vayas-. Lavi habló mientras se rascaba la cabeza. –Por lo menos ten esto-. Saco de su bolsillo un antifaz para dormir y se lo dio a Allen.

-¿Por qué me das esto?- El peliblanco preguntó viendo extrañado el objeto en su mano.

-Para la suerte, ahora vete y consigue la mano de tu amada-. Lavi sonrió mientras empujaba a Allen para que se fuera.

Otra vez sonrojándose Allen le dio las gracias, guardo el antifaz en su bolsillo y siguió su camino hasta la sala del Arca.

-Lo siento Lenalee, pero no habría podido detenerlo aunque lo intentara-. Lavi dijo a la nada preguntándose cuantas flores pedirle a Krory para el funeral.

* * *

Como Allen pensó el lugar estaba muy cerca de una de las puertas, no le llevo más de una hora llegar luego de salir de la misma.

-Debería ser aquí-. Allen pensó en voz alta viendo la ubicación marcada en el mapa.

Se encontraba en la entrada de una cueva del bosque cercano a la iglesia donde estaba la puerta.

No había nada realmente extraño en el lugar, era un bosque normal y esa era la entrada de una cueva normal, algo pequeña pero no tanto como para que no pueda pasar una persona.

Tomando una respiración profunda Allen entró en la cueva.

- _Según me dijeron varios grupos de buscadores no volvieron de aquí, debo mantenerme atento_ \- El exorcista pensó observando sus alrededores ante cualquier cosa que pudiera saltar y atacarlo.

Durante los primeros diez minutos no pasó nada excepto por algunos ratones que también pasaban por ahí, el camino era completamente recto por lo que no iba a perderse, a los quince minutos de que entrara finalmente cambió el paisaje.

El camino llevó a un área más grande de la cueva, el techo tendría unos siete u ocho metros y había estalactitas colgando del mismo.

El lugar tenía muy poca luz al punto que casi no podías ver nada, si no fuera por el entrenamiento que Allen tuvo bien podría haber estado ciego y no habría hecho diferencia, pero gracias a este era capaz de ver con casi normalidad a su alrededor.

- _Aun nada_ -. El peliblanco pensó prestando más atención a su alrededor, si había un lugar donde podía ser atacado sin duda sería este.

Con pasos lentos empezó a caminar esperando que algo saltara de las sombras en cualquier momento, lo que no esperaba ver en ese lugar… era una figura humana.

- _¿Uno de los buscadores?_ \- Allen pensó sorprendido y se acercó, viendo otras figuras pero cuanto más se acercaba más se daba cuenta, las figuras sin duda eran los buscadores y exorcistas que habían estado aquí antes que él, pero todos y cada uno de ellos estaba convertido en piedra como si fuera una estatua.

- _¿Qué es esto?_ \- Empezó a examinar las distintas estatuas, tratando de ver si conseguía alguna reacción pero no había caso, esas personas habían muerto hace ya mucho tiempo.

No tuvo tiempo de lamentarse cuando un sonido llamo su atención, era como si algo se estuviera arrastrando en las sombras de la cueva, acechándolo.

Sin perder tiempo activo su Inocencia tratando de encontrar el origen de ese sonido pero antes que pudiera lograrlo ese algo saltó hacia él por la espalda.

Allen reacciono a tiempo y salto a su izquierda cayendo frente a lo que habría sido una barrera anti-akuma, ahora destruida.

Pero en el reflejo de esta pudo ver la criatura que lo había atacado.

Mediría fácilmente unos 3 metros, su apariencia era remotamente humana, pero su cabello eran serpientes, sus mirada parecía que podría atravesarte y aunque tenía brazos bajando de estos era como una serpiente.

-¡¿ _Qué demonios es eso_?!- Allen pensó sorprendido por la criatura que veía, pero si algo entendió luego de ver las estatuas es que esta era la causante de convertirlos en piedra y si cierta leyenda que había leído era cierta verla directamente lo haría acabar en el mismo estado que las personas que llegaron antes que él.

La criatura nuevamente se abalanzo sobre el peliblanco y este viéndola por el reflejo volvió a saltar hacia un lado.

- _Maldición_ -. Allen pensó cerrando los ojos, sin embargo los volvió a abrir cuando escuchó un sonido detrás de él y por instinto movió su brazo tratando de golpear a la criatura que ya había saltado y estaba a su espalda.

El exorcista ya había librado varias batallas contra akumas y Noes, e incluso algunas veces con el mismo Conde del milenio, pero era precisamente por esto que sus ojos se movían hacia su objetivo por instinto y no era algo sencillo de evitar.

- _No la veas, mantén los ojos cerrados_ \- Allen pensó pero por estar concentrándose en esto no pudo reaccionar la cola de la criatura que lo golpeo en su lado derecho haciendo que se estrellara contra una pared y se deslizara por está cayendo sobre una rodilla.

- _Piensa, no puedo verla, pero tampoco puedo mantener mis ojos cerrados, ¿qué hago?_ \- Por un momento Allen pensó en cortar sus propios ojos y quitarse la vista, pero esa noción fue reemplazada por algo que recordó. – _Debo darte las gracias cuando vuelva Lavi_ -

Con ese pensamiento busco en su bolsillo y saco el antifaz para dormir que el conejo le había dado, se lo puso y volvió a levantarse activando su espada.

- _Muy bien, ahora podré concentrarme_ -. Y era cierto, que de esta manera no se tendría que preocupar por mantener sus ojos cerrados pero aun así… él no era Marie.

La criatura se movía cada vez más rápido atacando desde varias direcciones a la vez, por un lado atacaba con su cola mientras que por el otro intentaba golpear a Allen con sus brazos o morderlo, y aún con la amenaza de convertirse en piedra fuera del camino no era como si el pudiera luchar igual que cuando puede ver.

A cada momento que pasaba Allen recibía más golpes mientras que apenas y había logrado darle algunos rasguños a la criatura que lo único que hicieron fue enfurecerla y hacer que sus ataques se vuelvan más salvajes.

Aguantando el dolor de sus heridas Allen se volvió a levantar luego de un coletazo y sin poder ver otra salida decidió apostar a un último recurso.

- _Espero que esto funcione_ \- Allen pensó algo preocupado quedándose quieto en el lugar con la punta de su espada apuntando al suelo.

La criatura se confió al ver esto, pensando que se había rendido y empezó a rodearlo lentamente, finalmente se lanzó y mordió el hombro izquierdo del exorcista.

-Te tengo-. Allen dijo, haciendo que la capa de Crown Clown mantuviera su cabeza en el lugar y que no pudiera dejar de morder, sin perder tiempo movió su espada de forma horizontal, atravesando su propio cuello y aprovechándose de la cualidad especial de su Inocencia, finalmente alcanzando el de la criatura y decapitándola causando que su cuerpo cayera al piso con un estruendo.

Liberando su Inocencia la cabeza siguió el mismo destino.

-¿Lo logré?- Allen preguntó respirando agitado y sosteniendo su hombro que estaba sangrando, unos segundos después pudo escuchar otro sonido, no uno como el de la criatura, más bien parecía que algo se estaba derritiendo, alrededor de un minuto después ese sonido también se detuvo y con cuidado Allen se sacó el antifaz, sus ojos entrecerrándose debido a una luz verde que venía detrás de él.

Con lentitud se dio la vuelta viendo un fragmento de Inocencia donde la cabeza de la criatura que acababa de enfrentar debería haber caído y sin ver rastros de su cuerpo.

- _Parece que lo logre_ -. Allen pensó agarrando la Inocencia y guardándola en su bolsillo junto al antifaz, antes de volver fue hacia donde estaban las estatuas.

-Pediré que alguien venga a recuperarlos, por favor esperen un poco más-. Con esas palabras Allen hizo su camino de vuelta a la puerta del Arca.

* * *

En la sala del Arca de la Orden

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?!- Lenalee gritó a su hermano, habían tardado una hora entera en desactivar el sistema anti-Komui, dado que por lo general este solo es destruido y esta para ganar tiempo a la pobre alma que haya atraído la ira del científico loco, nunca hubo necesidad real de desactivarlo.

-P-pero Lenalee, él fue quien se ofreció aun luego de nuestras advertencias y no iba a retirarse sin importar que-. Komui trato de defenderse, lo que dijo era cierto, aunque nunca lo diría frente a nadie Komui sabía que a Allen le importaba Lenalee y no iba a lastimarla, pero aun así no pensaba permitirle que se casaran.

-¡Entonces deberías haberlo detenido por la fuerza, sabes que esa misión se ha llevado a muchos de nuestros camaradas!- La china contradijo claramente furiosa.

-Espera, espera Lenalee- Lavi entro en la conversación tratando de salvar al supervisor. –Lo que dices es cierto, pero hay una razón por la cual él no podía negarse a ir-

-¡¿Y cuál es esa razón?!-

- _Que si tiene éxito Komui lo dejara casarse contigo_ \- El pelirrojo quería decir pero temía lo que Allen le haría si lo hiciera. – _Maldición, estamos en un verdadero problema_ \- Pensó esto antes que la puerta se abriera, de ella saliendo un claramente exhausto y golpeado Allen que sostenía su hombro.

-Estoy de vuelta- Allen dijo viendo a todas las personas reunidas.

-Ah, buen trabajo Allen-kun, me alegra que hayas podido volver a salvo y no te preocupes por haber fallado la misión que hayas vuelto es más importante-. Komui dijo a toda prisa acercándose al peliblanco que cuando lo tuvo tres pasos de él saco la Inocencia de su bolsillo y la lanzo contra el pecho del científico.

-¿Por qué me das un antifaz para dormir?- O al menos Allen creyó que eso había hecho, tomando el antifaz de vuelta volvió a buscar en su bolsillo y esta vez sí le dio la Inocencia.

-Cumplí la misión, por favor envíen a alguien a recuperar los cuerpos de los que fueron antes que yo- Allen dijo simplemente. –Confió en que esto será suficiente-

Muy sorprendido para entender lo que estaba pasando Komui asintió sin haber escuchado realmente, pero debido al cansancio y sus heridas Allen no se dio cuenta así que fue donde Lenalee.

- _Se ve molesta_ \- Allen pensó sonriendo y quedándose a un paso de ella.

-A-

-¿Te casarías conmigo?- Sin darle oportunidad a que Lenalee le dijera algo Allen le preguntó directamente, se habría puesto en una rodilla pero ahora mismo si dejaba de pararse acabaría en el piso sin duda.

La Lee se quedó sin habla unos momentos hasta que entendió lo que acababa de decir y dándole una gran sonrisa.

-Sí- Le respondió simplemente abrazándolo.

Allen por poco y se cae al piso pero logro mantenerse en pie de alguna forma y devolver el abrazo sonriendo.

-Eh, ¿qué me perdí?- Komui preguntó finalmente saliendo de la sorpresa de que alguien pudiera traer esa Inocencia de vuelta.

* * *

Varios meses después

-Yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-. Un sacerdote dijo a Allen y Lenalee que inmediatamente hicieron caso todos los presentes aplaudiendo por su unión, bueno… excepto por cierto hermano mayor que estaba atado a una silla sin posibilidad a mover un musculo.

-Lenalee, mi Lenalee- Komui dijo llorando mientras los observaba.

-Vamos, no es para tanto Komui-san- Lavi trato de animarlo sin tener éxito. –Además ella se ve feliz, ¿no cree?-

Komui observo a su hermana, y si fuera sincero ella sin duda se veía feliz y él estaba feliz por ella… pero estamos hablando de Komui aquí.

Nadie sabe como pero de alguna forma el supervisor se liberó de sus ataduras y trato de estrangular a Allen recibiendo una patada de Lenalee al mismo tiempo que se tomaba una foto.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá esta historia.**

 **La verdad me siento bastante bien con cómo me quedo, me siento realizado de haberla escrito.**

 **Bueno, como siempre espero les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
